


I can't find a thing I don't like about you

by MisolineExplorer



Series: me making shameless destiel aus out of movies that should not be made into an au [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agent burns as ketch, Alternate Universe, Angel True Forms (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Castiel Has PTSD (Supernatural), Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel Learns to be Human (Supernatural), Castiel's True Form (Supernatural), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dork Castiel (Supernatural), Forehead Touching, Homophobia, Homophobic John Winchester, Involuntary Muteness, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester Tries, M/M, Men Crying, Mute Castiel (Supernatural), Mute Sam Winchester, No Smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sam Winchester Uses ASL, Sam Winchester teaches Castiel ASL, Sappy Castiel (Supernatural), Sappy Dean Winchester, The Impala (Supernatural), The Impala - Freeform, Torture, Violence, Wing Grooming, Wings, a lot of forehead touching and cheek holding, but he tries, but why would you, but....., cas possesses baby, could be read as platonic, decievence, gabriel is memo but theyre only friends lmao gabriel is gay, god why did my friends talk me into writing this, i dont know a single thing about cars, i dont know a thing about transformers either, inspired by the 2018 movie "Bumblebee", oh and theres no ron, shatter and dropkick were originally supposed to be abbadon and alastair, so please dont.... @ me, you dont have to watch the movie to understand anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisolineExplorer/pseuds/MisolineExplorer
Summary: Crashing down from Heaven to the rocky terrain of Earth was surreal enough for Castiel, but it gets worse when he's targeted by Ramiel, who chases him down and puts a silencing spell on him to prevent him from calling his brethren or, frankly, anyone ever again.When Castiel gets away, however, he knows he needs to find shelter soon but he can't be seen in his true form, otherwise, his cover will be blown by both humans and demons.Seeing no other choice and exhausted beyond belief, he possesses a depowered 67 Chevy Impala and goes into stasis.Dean Winchester is 20 years old. His mother died four years ago due to an abrupt electrical fire. Ever since then, his father began drinking again for the first time in 5 years, his little brother has become mute and he still isn't allowed to have a car, despite proving that he's responsible.Until one day, he spots an old 67 Chevy Impala next to Bobby's repair shop. Seeing how it's so worn down, Bobby gives it to Dean for free as a birthday gift.The next day, Dean is elated until he goes down to the garage and finds a tall dark figure with feathers covering its body standing next to his car, and- are those wings?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Series: me making shameless destiel aus out of movies that should not be made into an au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003305
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	I can't find a thing I don't like about you

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: YOU DON'T HAVE TO WATCH THE MOVIE "Bumblebee" TO UNDERSTAND THIS FIC
> 
> The film is really good but you do NOT have to.
> 
> Several things have been changed from the movie however
> 
> Gabriel is Memo but he and Dean don't get together! He does ask Dean out but he declines and they become friends instead
> 
> Sam is mute! He uses ASL (all of my research on ASL comes from google so please correct me if I do something wrong-
> 
> John is still an asshole :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's like 3k words of cas getting hurt

**Heaven // 19XX // 12-XX**

Heaven used to be pristine. It was once the definition of purity but now, the pearly white gates were stained with blood, and literal mountains of corpses formed on every surface imaginable.

Every hallway, every corridor, every walkway was littered with bodies, all of which were a combination of the corpses of angels and demons.

Buildings and structures were being obliterated through detonation. Fires broke everywhere and there was no safe space left.

The air was foul, filled with the smell of incinerated and rotting flesh. Bright lights flashed from the windows, all signs of execution but if the cause was by grace or photokinesis was unknown.

But if Castiel knew one thing, it was that the angels were in a losing battle. He wasn't a strategist for nothing and by the looks of it, their chances of success were... minimal. Their chances for survival were even lower. Castiel knew he wasn't the only one starting to doubt. He had seen the same look of defeat in Anael's eyes as well as his comrades.

They had to devise a plan fast or else the demons will triumph over the whole galaxy.

And as of now? The angels were being backed up against the center of Heaven, surrounded by demons.

Castiel narrowly avoided a beam of energy aimed for his head and reeled his body back before striking a demon in the chest with an angel blade. He stretched out his arm and fired his grace into the crowd of demons, hoping that it wouldn't miss.

Then, like if the sun had shone down on them, Michael flew to the front and unleashed a wave of energy, disintegrating any demons that dared to get close enough to the archangel. Many of the angels and even a few demons halted their attacks just for a brief moment to admire Michael's glorious shape before returning to their offenses.

But even with Michael's show of power, the angels were still being pushed back.

The reason behind it stood at the back of the demon's garrison.

There stood a dark and towering figure.

A figure that created fear in the crevices of every angel's essence. It had a hooked nose and a crown made out of horns. Behind the figure hung three sets of wings but instead of being made out of feathers like angel wings were, it was rough and leathery. Its teeth were a gnarly mess, bloody and caved in on themselves.

Lucifer, the Bearer of Light, the Wicked Tempter, and the Father of Lies.

Castiel froze. It had been said that whoever dared to laid eyes on Lucifer was fated to a slow and painful death. Those stories were no mere rumors either, however. Castiel had known those who had met with the adversary and never came out alive from that encounter.

But if it meant to die in battle, fighting for his home, Castiel wouldn't have it any other way.

Lucifer unraveled his wings with an almighty roar and sped to the front of the line. The dark energy that swarmed around him was unmatched. The energy worsened when Lucifer's eyes rose from the ground and was met by Michael's own unwavering stare.

For a moment, everything was silent. It was just two lost siblings staring at each other.

Two children of the Almighty.

Then all Hell broke loose.

Literally.

The ground erupted from below.

Pillars of fire exploded from the surface.

Shrill screams and desperate flapping came from the angel's side.

Castiel looked around in shock and disbelief as he looked at his surroundings.

His companions and comrades were being slaughtered right before his eyes. Heaven was no longer the home that he once knew. There was no surface anywhere that wasn't touched by blood and violence.

This was it, this was going to be the end of Heaven and all angels.

"Castiel." He nearly missed the sound of his sister, Anael calling out to him. "Brother, you must go."

What?

Castiel looked up at his superior with wide eyes. "I don't understand. I need to fight, Anael." He urged, his grace pulsing through him. " _We_ need to fight. And where would I even go? There's nowhere else to go!"

Anael's answer came quickly, like she already knew that he was going to be hesitant and prepared to be questioned.

"Earth."

Castiel was surprised. He had seen Earth before and it was in no shape to be fit for a galactic war.

Anael continued talking, ignoring Castiel's expression. "We will still fight, but right now? We need refuge and a place to stow away."

She continued.

"I've seen what Michael has been planning. He has big plans for us and we can only achieve such goals if we listen. Right now, he is telling us to retreat, but we will reemerge in a blaze of glory." Anael reassured him.

He didn't want to run from the action but if that was what the leader of the angels commanded, then it shall be done.

There was only one way they could achieve such transportation and that was through their wings. With a flight that extensive, it would strain him greatly but he would recover.

Castiel reluctantly agreed.

He turned to his sister and nodded his head. "I pray to our Father that I will see you soon, sister," Castiel said. "I will establish a safe base for our brethren."

Anael nodded back. "And to you too, brother. Have a safe flight"

He spotted many of his companions spread their wings out and flew, shooting up in a matter of seconds.

Castiel unveiled his own wings and aimed for the stars that would lead him to Earth, preparing himself for the long journey to come.

And he flew.

* * *

Castiel didn't know how long he was flying for. By the time he had reached Earth's atmosphere and felt his body burn up, his wings were already numb from the flight.

A few demons had attempted to follow after him but he was certain that he had shaken most of them away.

With a crash landing that shook the land and blasted everything in the area with so much force that the trees blew away in a wide circle, Castiel rose slowly from the creator and looked around.

Earth looked just as lovely as the last time he came there, if not a little dry.

He seems to have landed in a forest, a rather thick one surrounded by thin and tall trees that seemed to touch the clouds (Of course not really but it always amazed Castiel how much the Earth grew). But it seemed that his arrival didn't go unnoticed.

"Holy..." Castiel heard behind him. He spun around and was faced by a dark-haired man in a black uniform. He had a large rifle by his side and holding a radio to his face.

At that point, Castiel looked around and realized that the man wasn't the only human in the area. He was surrounded by unconscious bodies, most of them harsh burns on their bodies.

He had caused this. He had hurt people.

Before Castiel could do anything else, however, the sound of roaring engines was heard. A vehicle approached him at high speed with several armed passengers inside.

Bloody-

Castiel had landed inside of a militia. And even worse, his wings were out of commission so he couldn't even fly away.

"This is Ketch... We need-" The man spoke into his radio as he backed away from Castiel but the angel didn't bother to hear the rest of the report. He ran off, speeding through the forest and desperate to find shelter.

He couldn't run down the smooth path, for it was too clean and left him exposed for attack, which meant he had to take the messy forest trail with plenty of roots that would slow his escape.

Castiel gasped as a large and sharp object pierce through his wing and dug into his back, causing him to fall down. He cried out in pain, for the wing was the most vulnerable part of an angel.

With shaky hands, he pushed himself onto his feet, staggering as he got up then took off. Just mere seconds later, the vehicle tore through the trees and chased after him

Castiel reached behind him and tore out the harpoon stick, regretting it as some of his skin got caught on the jagged tip and tore messily from the wing.

At last, he made it out of the forest and onto a clearing. But he slowed to a stopped when he realized that on the other side was a line of soldiers, their carriages used as barracks and rifles aimed at him.

Castiel looked from side to side, attempting to find a route out before turning around.

But before he could go back from the path that he came from, the truck that was chasing him pulled up, also blocking the other side of the site.

Castiel quickly glanced at both sides. He was fully surrounded now.

He was trapped.

How ironic was it, that he flew here to escape being trapped by demons, and now the same thing is happening here on Earth, although he preferred humans to demons any day.

He watched as the dark-haired man from earlier- Ketch stepped out of his vehicle and held his rifle carefully in his hand, as if Castiel was in any shape to do any harm.

"Please," Castiel spoke softly. He watched as the soldiers surrounding him became tense and wary, but that was expected. Humans weren't known for being kind to newcomers. "I mean no harm." He tried to plead. He was injured and outnumbered. He wouldn't be able to protect himself if they attacked.

Ketch's mouth curved into a slight frown as he raised his hand, signaling for his soldiers to stand down. "Hold your fire." He ordered. Castiel calmed down a little but remained defensive. At last, a chance for negotiation-

Wait, what was that sound?

Castiel looked up in horror as he spotted an object in the sky that was slowly getting bigger and bigger.

It seemed that he wasn't the only one who heard the sound. Ketch and the rest of the soldiers glanced up at the sky as well.

"What is that-?" Ketch clenched his teeth. "What is a plane doing here?"

Dread collected in the bottom of Castiel's chest. He backed away slowly, his body shaking. "That's not a plane..."

He watched as the object start to collect speed. A glowing sphere formed in front of it, pulsing and growing in size. Like it was charging.

"No."

A beam of pure energy shot out of the shape, barely giving them a chance to duck. Castiel was thrown back from the blast site, crashing through several trees before hitting a large rock, splitting it right in half.

Castiel gasped in pain, folding over but he didn't even get a chance to collect himself before thirty feet of intergalactic _fury_ was shoved right in his face.

It crushed its hand around Castiel's throat and dragging him up against the boulder, grating his wings against the rock brutally.

"Ramiel." Castiel gasped out, clawing at the offending limb.

The Prince of Hell chuckled darkly. "I see that you recognize me, little angel." He drawled. His grip tightened, causing black dots to swarm at the edge of Castiel's vision.

Castiel swung his legs up sharply and kicked the demon in the chest, putting as much force he could fester.

Ramiel fell back, curses slipping out of his mouth before turning to Castiel, his eyes turning into a deep bright yellow.

Castiel got up to his feet and pulled out his angel blade. Ramiel grinned wickedly as he revealing a spear, spinning it briefly before positioning it at his side.

He licked at his lips and bared his vicious sharp teeth. It had been a long time since he tasted the blood of angels and he has grown quite a craving.

For a moment, none of them moved.

Then Castiel sped forward and attempted to strike Ramiel, but the demon teleported behind him and sliced at his back with the spear. 

Castiel grunted as he stumbled forward before spinning around to face Ramiel. "You're a disappointment, Castiel," He sneered. "Oh great Seraph, I expected more of a fight."

He lunged at Ramiel again and the two traded blows, but in the midst of their battle, they didn't notice that they were getting closer and closer to the edge of a cliff.

A very deep and steep cliff.

Until-

_Clang_

Castiel's blade was knocked out of his hand and soared over the ledge and down to the base of the cliff. Ramiel reached out and gripped the angel's chest, squeezing it painfully.

He lifted Castiel up to the sky and took a step forward, holding him right above the deep edge and dared to drop him.

A fall this high would be sure to end him.

"Tell me what Michael's plans are," Ramiel demanded, his claws digging deeper into Castiel's body. He tried to lift his feet up and kick at Ramiel's arm like he did before but every limb felt like an anvil was attached to it.

"You won't make me talk." Castiel spat back, hatred in every word. "You can try your hardest but I'll never give up."

"Then let's ensure that."

Ramiel stretched out his other hand to Castiel's throat and began muttering softly.

"Ut silentium inposuisset. Interficiam de lingua vestra-"

Runes lit up and traveled from Ramiel's hand and traveled to Castiel's body, forcing his throat to seize and the grace in his body to boil.

"-Ut silentium inposuisset!" Ramiel roared.

Castiel tipped his head back, his eyes glowing vividly before fading to a low dim.

Ramiel unclenched his hand and unreleased the angel, allowing him to plummet down hundreds of feet to the ground.

The angel crashed violently against the ground and continued to tumble down the slope of the cliff until he rolled to a stop.

Castiel didn't get up.

Ramiel descended beside him with a loud thud. He strolled up to the fallen angel and picked up the unconscious body.

He pulled out his spear with his other hand and pressed the tip to Castiel's chest. "You are a failure of an angel. As of such, you will be execut-"

Suddenly, Castiel's eyes snapped open and filled with a heavenly light.

He gripped the spear tip with his hand, ignoring how it sliced his palm, before twisting it and running it straight through Ramiel's arm. The demon fell back with a large yell and released Castiel.

Castiel dropped onto his feet then took a running start before leaping and rammed the spear straight through Ramiel's chest, right where the heart would be.

The demon froze, then his skin began cracking, his veins lighting up like a fire. He reared his head back and roared loudly as his body began to glow, the radiance almost too bright to look at.

Castiel widened his eyes before turning away. He made a mad dash away from the light.

But as much as Castiel fled, he could not outrun the following explosion of energy.

It sent him flying through the air, only to land painfully next to a stretch of darkened pavement.

Shelter.

He had to find shelter. But pain filled his every movement. He couldn't find the strength to get up, much less fortify a structure.

Castiel clung to the pavement and weakly crawled down the path, his visual slowly turning darker, or was that the sun?

After what seemed to be hours, he spotted something behind the trees. One of those vehicles that the soldiers were riding in earlier but it looked different.

For one, the shape was different. The machine was longer and flatter. The top of it wasn't open like the military vehicles, it was closer and sealed off tightly. And instead of the ashy grey color that Castiel had observed, it had a dark coating

Second, it was broken. Frail and forgotten on the side of the road. There hasn't been any life presence for ages.

Maybe if he were to...

He had heard of practices where angels would possess an inanimate object, but those were rare and severely outdated cases.

It would be a miracle if he was to survive such a transformation, especially to an immobile vessel that was as broken down as this.

But he had no other choice.

Castiel crawled up to the 1967 Chevy impala, closed his eyes, and allowed his essence to be contained inside of the car.


End file.
